My Last Breath
by sugar n spice7493
Summary: A oneshot songfic about Hermione's last moments before she dies, in the arms of someone she loves. Based on the lyrics by Evanescence My last breath


**Disclaimer: I don't own it... but I will one day MUHAHAHA... no I am just kidding. All lyrics belong to Evanescence (who is an awesome band)**

**A/N: Please review and I hope you enjoy**

**My Last Breath**

They held on to each other in the middle of chaos. A Slytherin and a Griffindor. One of the dark side, one of the light. In the middle of a battle they held onto each other. Not caring if what they did was forbidden. Not caring about their years of hate for each other. Deep down inside they knew that they secretly had loved each other.

Hermione was there, in his arms, in Draco's arms. Clinging to him, for what little of life she had left. Wanting to speak, but could not. Wanting to let him know she wasn't afraid to tell him the truth that she had hid from him for so long. The truth was she loved him.

_Hold on to me love  
you know I can't stay long  
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid, Oh!  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?  
_

She fought to remain conscience, as he held her. Holding her last breath, as she drowned in her pain. Knowing her life would end tonight. She tried to enjoy every bittersweet moment of lying in her love's arms. She strained to hold on to that last breath. To hold on to the little pieces of life that she had left.

_  
Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
_

She would miss this world. All the life in this world and all the times she had spent on earth. She would miss the seasons: spring, summer, fall, and most of all winter. She would miss the white world. She would dance among the snowflakes. If her spirit remained here in this world it would be twirling through a white forest. Hiding among the trees. Kissing the snow that fell.

She cried wondering if their was an afterlife. Draco's tears rained down on her face. Mixing with her own. Flowing down her face, and into her mouth. The saltiness swirling on her tongue. Reminding her that death was near. Reminding her that this was truly the end.

_  
I'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree(come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears  
_

He would never know of her love for him. Only she knew of that. All her thoughts of him lay safe inside herself. Buried deep in her heart. Never to be discovered, nor found. A secret never to be told. She had always dreamed of them being together. A small hope that maybe one day. Now that hope was crushed and left behind.

_Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight _

She watched as Draco slowly closed his eyes. Tears still fell down his cheeks. Dripping down on to Hermione's face, as she silently pleaded for him not to close his eyes. It wasn't a dream. He couldn't wake up from this nightmare. By the time he opens his eyes no one be there. He would be alone.

_Closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there_

Say goodnight Draco, she thought. She couldn't hold on much longer. Life was slowly slipping away from her. Death was calling her name. Beckoning her closer and closer. Slowly she was slipping into darkness. Slipping further and further away from the world she had always known.

_  
Say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black  
_

Inside she was begging him to tell her goodnight. To say goodbye before it was too late. Before she breathed her last breath. Before she could never hear the sounds of the world again. Tell her goodnight before he completely faded to black. Tell her before it was too late. Maybe she shouldn't expect him to. He had always hated her. He would never feel the same way as she did about him. Then why was he crying right now?

Could he possibly feel something for her? Maybe even a little something?

_  
(Say goodnight...)  
Holding my last breath  
(don't be afraid...)  
safe inside myself  
(calling me calling me as you fade to black)  
are all my thoughts of you  
(sweet raptured light) it ends here tonight  
_

She felt her body start to turn cold, as everything began to fade. Her heart slowed down. Everything was slowly going away. Death was consuming her. Coldness filling her.

_Holding my last breath...  
safe inside myself...  
are all my thoughts of you...  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight..._

Finally that last breath escaped her lips and all life left her. Hermione Granger was dead. With tears covering her cheeks, but a smile was on her lips. Why? Because, the last thing she had heard was Draco whispering, "I love you Hermione Granger, always"

_Holding my last breath...  
_


End file.
